Homeschool Vs Homegirl
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Ezekiel has never met a girl like LeShawna before and would like to get to know her. Too bad he doesn’t have a clue as to what she’s saying and Duncan keeps pestering him. Maybe with Izzy’s help he’ll get the upper hand.


**Homeschool Vs. Homegirl**

**Title:** Homeschool Vs. Homegirl

**Summary:** Ezekiel has never met a girl like LeShawna before and would like to get to know her. Too bad he doesn't have a clue as to what she's saying and Duncan keeps pestering him. Maybe with Izzy's help he'll get the upper hand.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Ezekiel/LeShawna/Duncan (WTF?), side Noah/Izzy, mentioned Harold/Bridgette and Gwen/Tyler

**Warnings:** The usual

**Winter-Rae:** A new oneshot from me to all of you. This is also going to be posted as the love triangle theme for Crack and Fanon week over on deviantART. So please, enjoy!

* * *

**Homeschool Vs. Homegirl**

Harold had said it first, 'I've never met a girl like you in real life before.'

Ezekiel could certainly understand where he was coming from, as he hadn't either.

LeShawna was certainly an interesting girl, not like a lot of the ones his parents had introduced him too. Being homeschooled he didn't get a chance to meet a lot of people, but his parents had friends who also homeschooled their children and that was really the only interaction with other teens that he got.

One of the families had six children, all homeschooled, with three near his age; add to that two of them were girls. One of the girls was very shy and quiet. She rarely spoke, unless spoken too, and even then she didn't say much. Ezekiel's dad had always said that you couldn't trust people who didn't speak a lot; odds were they were hiding something. He doubted that of this girl but wished she would speak more.

The other girl was a little more talkative but was very dignified with her speech, using huge words and long drawn out explanations for what she might be doing at the time. While Ezekiel considered himself to be a little above average in his intelligence, talking with this girl often left him with a huge headache. And he wished that she would speak a little less, or at least use smaller words.

While both of these girls were extreme in their own personalities, Leshawna was something else all together. Loud, proud, and to the point, she was never one to take something lying down. She had put a few people in their places in the time he had known her; namely Heather, Courtney, Duncan, and even Eva.

LeShawna belittled Heather for verbally abusing Beth, she slammed Courtney for calling Lindsey dumb, ripped Duncan a new one for picking on Harold, and saved him from Eva during the third season when he had come back into the game.

Each of these occurrences only strengthened his admiration for her.

Ezekiel had always wondered why you didn't see a lot of girls like LeShawna around.

For example, in movies, or TV shows the so called heroine was usually a skinny Caucasian, never a large African-Canadian.

But of course there were a few exceptions to that rule. His favourite example being a beautiful woman named Queen Latifah. He had watched a few movies with her in them and he loved them all. To him, she resembled what a real woman should be; proud of who she is and how she looks, not afraid of anything, and willing to put herself out there to get what she wants.

People might have thought him sexist during the first season but that was only because that was what he was exposed to. Every girl he met was this quiet and timid person who flinched if you spoke too loud. Of course he regretted what he had said and apologized for it. Thankfully most of the girls forgave him. There were only a few exceptions. Funny that those exceptions were actually part of the reason his whole opinion on the female gender changed so drastically.

But he went on in the contests, doing his best to help his team win, and trying extra hard to watch what he said, while admiring LeShawna from a distance.

He had thought that he had been doing a fairly good job at keeping a low profile with his infatuation with her. That is until the day that both Izzy and Duncan decided to try and mess around with it.

They were a little more than half way through Total Drama Musical. There were ten musicians, as they were called this season, left; himself, LeShawna, Izzy, Duncan, Harold, Bridgette, Heather, Gwen, Tyler and Noah. Of the ten only himself, Izzy, LeShawna and Noah were from the same team; the Harmonizing Mezzos, while the others were from the A cappellic Sopranos.

After this elimination the teams would merge into one and it would be every man or woman for themselves. Ezekiel had been hoping to speak a little more with LeShawna before this point, but he had been out of luck. Why? Well, it appeared he wasn't the only one with eyes for her, and he wasn't talking about Harold who had actually hooked up with Bridgette during this season. No, it was Duncan who was giving him the most competition.

The punk had been warming up to LeShawna all season. While the voluptuous teen hadn't given in to him, Ezekiel had a feeling it was only a matter of time. He felt, for lack of a better term, jealous of the punk for even getting LeShawna to talk to him. Be it in a positive way or a negative way, Duncan's didn't seem to care as long as he had her attention.

Ezekiel sighed and went back to flipping through the lists of songs they had to work with. For today their challenge was to pick a duet, sing it in their own style and create their own dance steps to go along with it.

"What's got you so down my Zeke?" Izzy asked him. Ezekiel smiled at her. Thank goodness for Izzy. She had quickly become his best and pretty much only friend during this season. Sure some of the others were warming up to him, but Izzy was the first one to even acknowledge him as her friend.

"Duncan," he said nodding towards where Duncan was flirting with an impatient looking LeShawna.

"Oh? I didn't know you had a crush on him."

"Huh?"

"Crush," she stated, "A burning desire to be with someone who you find very attractive and extremely special."

Ezekiel spluttered in embarrassment.

"No! I don't have a crush on Duncan eh!" he said quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Not even a man crush?"

"What the heck is a man crush eh?"

Izzy laughed.

"When a straight guy has a crush on another man but without any sexual attraction, it's more just idolizing him. The opposite being a lady crush for straight girls. For example, I have a lady crush on Sophia Bush. And Noah has a man crush on Johnny Depp."

"Any man who doesn't is in complete denial," Noah pointed out, looking up from his own song list, "But no one can question my orientation anymore since you put your mark on me, Izzy."

"Damn right," the red head said, "You're my bookworm!"

Ezekiel shook his head, but he had a smile on his face. Talking to Izzy was always enlightening.

"I assure you, I don't have a man crush, or any other kind of crush on Duncan eh," he said, "But he's flirting with LeShawna again. I hate it when he does that."

"Oohh!" the red head replied in understanding, "I get ya now. Wow Zeke, I didn't know you liked the big girls."

Ezekiel blushed.

"She's pretty, and nice eh."

Izzy nodded.

"Yep, she's got a little something something going on."

"What?"

"Never mind, go talk to her."

Ezekiel shook his head.

"I can't do that, interrupting them would be rude eh."

Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Zeke, if you want her, you gotta pounce now before punk boy is all over her! Do you want him sticking his tongue in LeShawna's pretty mouth?"

"Why would he do that anyway eh? Sounds kinda gross doesn't it?"

Izzy laughed and shook her head.

"You're so cute when you're clueless," she said and then she turned and hollered, "Hey LeShawna!"

The voluptuous teen turned towards them. Izzy waved and nudged Ezekiel, he waved shyly at her. LeShawna smiled and waved back to them.

"How's it coming Ezekiel?" she asked.

"Umm, uhh, yeah!" he replied. Izzy laughed. LeShawna looked confused for a moment but then went back to her task of looking for good dance steps while being hassled by Duncan. Ezekiel felt his face heat up and he pulled his toque down over his eyes.

"Real smooth Zeke," Noah said.

"It's not my fault eh," Ezekiel said, "Izzy put me on the spot!"

"And she's not done yet!" Izzy said, "Come on, we're gonna go and talk to her right now. You keep looking for a song Noah."

"Yes ma'am."

Izzy fixed Ezekiel's toque and then pulled him along with her as they started towards LeShawna.

"Just tell her that you wanna help out with the dance steps," Izzy whispered to him, "And you'll be fine."

"Izzy, no!" Ezekiel whimpered, "I don't wanna, I can't!"

Izzy wouldn't hear of it though. They continued to walk until just a foot away. Izzy gave Ezekiel a little shove. Well it wasn't exactly a little one, as Ezekiel tripped over his own feet. He grabbed the first thing he felt to steady himself. When he looked up he saw that his arms were right around LeShawna, his hands on her bum.

"Hey!" Duncan barked.

"Sorry LeShawna!" the prairie teen said as he quickly straightened up. LeShawna laughed.

"No worries, my luscious bootie is hard for any man to resist."

"It was an accident," Ezekiel muttered, "Izzy..."

"Izzy! Just wanted to make sure you had some help LeShawna," the red head jumped in, "I thought Zeke would be the perfect help."

"Thanks, that's great."

LeShawna and Ezekiel then watched as Izzy danced away, cackling madly.

"That girl is all kinds of crazy," LeShawna chuckled. Ezekiel looked at her in surprise.

"There's more than one kind?" he asked her. She looked at him and laughed.

"Never mind," she said, "So what do you think honey? A waltz, or something a little faster."

"How about the tango," Duncan said moving up to her. LeShawna rolled her eyes and held up her hand to his face.

"Wrong team to be discussing that with punk boy," she said.

"Aww come sweetheart," he teased her, "You'd rather hang out with homeschool than me?"

LeShawna observed the two of them for a moment and Ezekiel cast his glance down, having a feeling that he knew the answer.

"Come to think of it, yes, I would rather hang out with him."

Duncan's jaw dropped.

"What's he got that I don't?"

"Well I'll tell you one thing he doesn't have than you do," she replied.

"And what's that?"

"A juvie record."

With that said she linked arms with Ezekiel and walked away, leaving Duncan to glare after them. Ezekiel was certain that this would come back to bite him later on in the contest but right now he was too preoccupied with how close he was to LeShawna.

"Don't you worry about him any," she said, "He's just insecure, I think he needs to assert himself as the alpha male or something like that."

"It doesn't bother you that he flirts with you all the time?" he asked her. Leshawna shrugged.

"Back home, there are tons of guys who hit on me."

"Hit on you? That's not very nice eh."

"To be hit on and flirted with is the same thing."

"Oh? Oh, I get it, so you're used to it then?"

"I know how to deal with it, ignoring them is usually best, eventually they'll get sick of it and go away. It's either that or pretend to have already hooked up with someone else. How about that Ezekiel? You wanna pretend to be my boyfriend?"

Ezekiel flushed and glanced away from her. LeShawna laughed.

"Relax baby, I was just playing with you."

"Oh," he said, not sure if he should sound disappointed or not. He glanced towards Izzy and Noah. The red head gave him a thumbs up; he must be doing pretty well so far.

"LeShawna?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you like."

"Where are you from?"

LeShawna looked over at him, not totally sure what to make of his well...polite question.

"Peterborough," she said, "But my grandparents are actually from Brazil."

"Really?" he asked, very interested, "O português é uma língua bonita."

LeShawna grinned.

"You speak Portuguese?"

He nodded.

"I can speak eight different languages."

"Impressive," she said, "I can't speak it very well, but I understand it."

"Then you wouldn't mind me saying that... Eu penso que Duncan é um rastejamento."

LeShawna laughed.

"Not at all honey, not at all."

* * *

The two of them worked very well together. Once Ezekiel got over his nasty bout of nerves he found that speaking to LeShawna was very easy...for the most part. She used a lot of slang and Ezekiel had to ask for clarification a lot of times, Leshawna didn't seem to mind though and always explained to him what she meant.

They finished their dance just as Izzy and Noah settled on a duet.

"Make You Smile?" LeShawna asked, "I think we could work with that one, so who's gonna dance and who's gonna sing?"

"I think Izzy and I should sing," Noah put in, he was quick when he said it but it came off sounding casual. Ezekiel was sure that Izzy had asked him to do this.

"Looks like you and I are dancing baby," LeShawna said to him, "What do you think?"

"Okay," he said, "I took some dance lessons before."

"Really?" Noah asked. Ezekiel blushed and nodded.

"My mom had signed up for a class but dad wasn't able to go with her," he explained, "So I ended up going instead."

Noah laughed, earning him a nudge from Izzy.

"Noah has to be nice to my Zeke or else he doesn't get to second base tonight," she warned. Noah frowned and fell silent.

"Fine," he said, "Look LeShawna, I suggest you let Ezekiel lead. While you happen to think you're a great dancer, the rest of us all know better."

LeShawna frowned.

"You better watch it kid," she said to him, "Dancing might not be my forte, but I seriously doubt that you could run away from me for long."

"Can I listen to that song for a minute eh," Ezekiel said, "We found some good steps but I need to know what type of dance would go with it."

He said this as a way to get them back on track and to avoid a fight between LeShawna and Noah. It seemed to work. Izzy handed Ezekiel the CD and he popped it into the player. He listened to it for a few minutes and then grinned.

"LeShawna, think you could learn the merengue?"

She grinned.

"I've got all the hips the merengue can handle! Let's do it!"

* * *

Ezekiel had a really good time showing LeShawna how to do the merengue. And she was right, she did have a lot of hips and Izzy had to nudge him more than once to stop him from staring.

"Good thing we aren't doing the salsa," LeShawna observed as they practised, "I think I'd end up killing your toes."

"It's okay," Ezekiel said and winced as she accidentally stepped on his foot again.

"I think I'm better at grinding," she said with a laugh, "Sorry."

"When you guys lose I think you'd be wise to vote her off," Heather sneered as she instructed Tyler and Gwen in their dance.

"Knock it off Heather," Tyler said, "You're supposed to be teaching us, not bothering them."

"LeShawna is doing just fine too eh," Ezekiel said

"Fine, keep your loser," Heather sneered, "It'll only be a matter of time before she's kicked off anyway. And I can guarantee that you'll follow her soon after, homeschool."

The queen bee then went back to tearing apart Gwen and Tyler for their dancing.

"Chicken leg girl better watch her back," LeShawna growled.

"How is she gonna do that eh?" Ezekiel asked her. She smiled at him.

"Just an expression honey, let's keep going."

* * *

The practising and rehearsing they did really paid off in the end as their team ended up winning. So while Heather's team was picking to vote someone off, Ezekiel's team was enjoying their reward. This turned out to be some day old donuts from the local Tim Horton's, and everyone knew that day old donuts were almost as good as fresh ones, so they weren't complaining.

"You did a great job Ezekiel," LeShawna praised as they left to go back to the trailers where they slept.

"You did too LeShawna," he replied.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? If it hadn't been for your exceptional talent in dancing Chris would have noticed ever single mistake that I made, and I know there was a lot of them. You should take credit for a job well done honey."

Ezekiel blushed, both at her compliments and her calling him honey. Of course it probably didn't mean anything as she had pet names for nearly every one of her friends. But being considered her friend was a huge deal to him and he was happy with that.

"Take her hand," Izzy hissed into his ear, making him jump.

"What?" he asked.

"Just do it."

Ezekiel swallowed and bit his lip nervously. He wasn't sure that Izzy's advice was exactly what he should be doing right now. But LeShawna's hand was just hanging there at her side, what harm could it do? He looked at Izzy and Noah to see how they held hands. The odd couple had their fingers laced together, and Ezekiel thought that looked really nice. He hurried to catch up to LeShawna and slowly slipped his hand into hers.

LeShawna glanced down at his hand and smiled. She didn't draw attention to it, just held his hand lightly in her own. It was nice.

"Oh my Zeke, he's growing up so fast," Izzy giggled to Noah. The bookworm rolled his eyes.

"I just hope you're ready to help him if Duncan decides to try and kick his ass."

Izzy frowned.

"Punk boy won't lay a hand on my Zeke, Izzy will see to that."

Somehow Noah was sure that she would.

* * *

The following morning, Ezekiel and LeShawna were having breakfast together when Duncan decided that he had enough of being ignored. He slid in beside her and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Morning beautiful," he said. LeShawna sighed.

"Morning Duncan, I see you guys voted off Heather last night."

"Yep, I swung that just for you."

"Oh I should feel so special," she said sarcastically.

"You should," he replied.

"It couldn't have been that hard eh," Ezekiel pointed out, "Gwen and Tyler don't like Heather and neither does Bridgette. Harold's the only one on your team who could tolerate her. All you had to do was talk to the other three to get her voted off and they would be too happy to do it."

Duncan glared at him and Ezekiel fell silent.

"Should I get the measuring tape?" LeShawna muttered, shoving Duncan's arm off of her, "What is it that you want anyway Duncan? I'm trying to have breakfast here."

"I'm just wondering when you're going to give up acting like you don't want me," he teased.

"Acting?" she asked, "Duncan, there are tons of other girls you could bother, what happened to Miss CIT anyway?"

Duncan waved that comment off.

"She's a little too crazy for my taste," he said, "Besides, I like the mouthy ones."

"Go away Duncan," LeShawna said firmly, "I'm not interested. You might be cute but you've also got a bit of a mean streak. I don't find that very attractive."

Duncan frowned and jerked his thumb at Ezekiel.

"You're seriously more into this kid than me?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

The punk observed Ezekiel for a minute.

"It's the accent isn't it?" he asked, "Man, why do all chicks love a guy with an accent? Sure you won't change your mind?"

LeShawna laughed.

"Pretty sure."

"Damn it."

He tossed one more nasty look at Ezekiel before he left the two of them alone.

"I thought he was gonna beat me up eh," Ezekiel said, "Thanks LeShawna."

"That boy is all bark and hardly any bite," she replied, "I doubt he would have hurt you with me around."

"Why'd you stand up for me though?"

"Because you're a perfect gentleman."

"No one is perfect eh."

She laughed.

"True, but you're still a very nice guy, and that's hard to find these days."

"LeShawna?"

"What?"

"I-I...I swear I won't stick my tongue in your mouth!"

LeShawna's jaw dropped but then she started to laugh loudly.

"Where the hell did you come up with that?" she asked him. Ezekiel could feel his face heat up and was sure that it was a bright shade of red now.

"Izzy said that if I wanted to get you I had to pounce before Duncan got you and stuck his tongue in your mouth," he explained, "I don't really get it but I thought it was some kinda way for couples to officially get together. But I don't want to do that to you eh."

Again LeShawna was in stitches.

"Little white boy, you must be trippin," she said. Ezekiel arched a confused eyebrow. He then looked down at his shoes, maybe she meant one of his laces was undone and he could trip if he wasn't careful. But upon inspection he saw that his shoelaces were indeed all done up.

"Oh no, I'm not tripping," he said, looking back at her, "But thanks for your concern though eh."

LeShawna chuckled. She decided against trying to explain what she meant to him, he'd get it eventually.

"No problem Ezekiel," she said, "But I think we better not let Izzy try to explain hooking up to you anymore."

"But how will I know when we're hooked up eh?" he asked her. She arched an eyebrow.

"You want to hook up with me?"

"Yeah, very much...please?"

"You're cute for a clueless white boy," she pointed out, "It must be the toque."

"Umm, thank you?"

"I don't know why you'd be interested in a girl like me," she mused, "Aren't I too loud?"

Ezekiel shook his head.

"No, I like hearing you talk eh," he replied, "And I like that you're really strong."

"For someone who everyone thought was sexist you sure have turned around, sounds to me like you might have had a crush on Eva too right?"

Ezekiel blanched.

"No, no, she scares me. I mean, she's really tough but you're more...umm...soft?"

LeShawna grinned.

"I'll going to try and take that as a compliment."

"You should," he said, "Completely. I mean soft as in you have a really big heart. You're like a big sister to a lot of the girls here eh. I know Izzy calls you her sister from another mother."

"Ha, does she? I love that girl, she's a sweetheart, mind you she's right insane but that seems to be the new normal these days."

Ezekiel smiled at her and she offered one back. She then leant over the table and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He flushed and his fingers brushed the spot.

"Are we hooked up now then?" he asked her. LeShawna let out another laugh.

"You bet sweetie, I'm starting to see the benefits of dating a guy like you."

"Oh? Like what eh?"

"Well for one thing, I won't have to worry about moving too fast, I like to take things slow," she replied, "That and I won't have to worry about you trying to feel me up cause I could break your arms if you tried."

"Feel you up?"

"Touching me when it's uncalled for."

Ezekiel blushed.

"Like when Geoff smacked Gwen's butt and then both her and Tyler kicked his?" he asked.

"Yes, just like that."

"I won't do that eh."

"I know you won't, don't worry."

"Are you two together yet?" Izzy asked as she pulled Noah over to them.

"Yes," Ezekiel said happily.

"Aww! Homegirl and homeschool!" the red head said happily, "How cute right Noah?"

"As cute as an afterschool special," he replied.

"Don't listen to him," Izzy said, "He's just mad that Izzy has been too busy hooking up people to pay attention to him."

"Yes well, now that everyone who can be hooked up is, can I have some attention?"

"I'm all yours Noah, or should I say you're all mine?"

The red head then grabbed Noah and flung him over her shoulder.

"Anybody got a hair elastic I can borrow?" she asked, "I have to hang it on the door."

"Izzy!" Noah snapped, "Put me down! And don't advertise what we're doing to the world!"

"Oh they're just jealous that you're with me and not Cody."

Noah smacked his forehead.

"Why do they need a hair elastic for the door eh?" Ezekiel asked as the couple disappeared. LeShawna shook her head and then lent over to whisper the reason in his ear. Ezekiel's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Oh wow."

"That's really all one can say in a situation like this," she said grinning. Ezekiel tapped his bottom lip for a moment.

"Are they gonna stick their tongues in each other's mouths too?"

LeShawna laughed.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** To the people who think all I write is Duncan and LeShawna paired up. How do you like me now! Oh yes, I went there. I gotta admit though, it was so weird writing Duncan like that. I mean yes, I know he's a jerk sometimes, but I still like him! Oh well, he can pine for LeShawna until my next fic...lol. So, be honest now, who did you think she was originally gonna end up with when you started reading this? Thanks for reading everyone! Cheers!

What Ezekiel was saying.

1. Portuguese is a beautiful language

2. I think Duncan is a creep


End file.
